


It Could Happen To You

by Classchic1



Series: It Could Happen To You [3]
Category: Fake News FPF, Fake News RPF, Original Work, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classchic1/pseuds/Classchic1
Summary: A lot has happened to CNN News Anchor Athena Delacroix in the past five months. But it was nothing she couldn’t handle until she was attacked by some home invaders. Thus, she and her six children are renting a few rooms from... her TV rival: Keith Olbermann. Will love blossom with these two rivals? Or will they need a little help from the kids?
Relationships: Keith Olbermann/Athena Delacroix (POC)
Series: It Could Happen To You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910341
Kudos: 1





	It Could Happen To You

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Warning: This story contains a lot of fluff!
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I only own my original characters.
> 
> Authors Note: This is just cause! But there will be more to come :)

Standing in a very spacious kitchen of a five story home, was a beautiful African-American woman. She has melanin rich skin tone that had golden undertones. This woman short in stature, had shoulder length wavy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and thin brows. She was Athena Delacroix of CNN. 

And currently, she was making lunch for her kids and her housemate: Keith Olbermann. Keith was notorious for not being the best cook but he has been trying. Especially since she and her kids have started renting his vacant rooms.

A lot has happened to the Delacroix family but the biggest strain came when one night in their neighborhood, some home invaders broke into their home. The night their home was broken into, they were somewhat lucky because all six children were having sleepovers with family in New Jersey. She was thankfully able to fight off the burglar; however, she had to take off work from CNN due to her injuries. In addition to that, her friends and family urged her to sell her home and move in with one of them. 

Surprising them all though, Keith Olbermann—who has been a friend of Athena’s for the past two ish years— offered his home open to them. At first, Athena’s family and closest friends didn’t agree to this offer; however, Athena pointed out that her family currently lived in New Jersey and had their own lives and responsibilities and quite frankly, it would be too strenuous on them to go back and forth from their home in New Jersey to take her kids to school in New York City. Then Athena pointed out to her friend--Cheryl-- that the seven of them wouldn’t fit in Cheryl’s home—which was already full with the friend’s family. 

And now, six months later, Athena and her kids and Keith have settled very well. The two anchor rivals had taken the stance to keep their work at the perspective offices; they’ve settled on rent; and they’ve even compared schedules so that Keith could make it to the kids after school activities. 

Athena smiled as she thought of the last weekend. They were at her oldest son’s soccer game and to their surprise, Keith was the most excited one out of them all. Keith was known to hate soccer but because of the bond that he and the kids shared, he genuinely enjoyed the fifteen year old boy’s game.

Speaking of which, her oldest son—Trevor— walked into the spacious kitchen. Trevor was one of her two sons that she had with her first husband. Due to Trevor being born in Johannesburg, South Africa and that he has friends here in the States that were originally born there, the teenager has a South African accent. In general, Trevor was of average height, had a mid fade buzz cut, and smooth pecan brown skin color. 

“Hey mom,” Trevor began, “where’re the cds?”

“Why?” asked Athena but she looked back up and said, “Ooh that’s right. Your school dance is coming up! Are you going to ask Nakia to it?”

Trevor blushed and mumbled, “Yes mom.”

“Well then, let’s go get the cds and start your dance lessons!” Athena said with a big smile. Trevor groaned but smiled as well as they went into the living room.

Standing and stretching his back, Keith had finally sent in his MLB article and decided it was time to eat lunch. But as he came up the stairs from his office, he heard loud music playing. Curious as to why, the big man followed the music to the living. When he got there, Keith’s eyebrows raised in shock and a big smile spread across his wide face.

In his living room were Athena, 15 year old Trevor, 13 year old Andre, 11 year old Axel and Akeelah, 7 year old Josiah, and 3 year old Nichelle dancing to the techno remix of Tina Turner’s song “ _Simply The Best_.” The four younger kids were more bouncing to the beat than dancing while Athena and Trevor were took turns spinning each other. 

It wasn’t long until Baby Nichelle saw him and exclaimed happily, “KEEF!”

At her happy voice, everyone turned and smiled because they were very happy to see that he was finally done with his work. As the kids approached the giant man, Athena reached for the stereo to turn down the music. 

“I see that you all are having fun,” Keith said with his deep and resonant voice. At his statement, six little heads nodded.

“Are you done with work now Keith?” asked Akeelah. 

“Yeah, Kee. I can now enjoy the weekend. And what a way to start! Well…start for me anyway since it’s already noon," Keith said, as the kids giggled at his mild rambling. Keith then picked up again and said teasingly, "Anyway, Ms. Delacroix, I didn’t know you could dance." 

“Mama dance good!” said Baby Nikki as she craned her head a far ways to see Keith's face.

“I can see,” Keith cooed as he scooped up the tiny toddler into his massive arms. As Keith stood up with the little girl, Athena was once again struck at the image in front of her. Keith was a large man and not one bit ashamed of his massive size. When she knew him at ESPN in the 90s, she saw that he was chunky but now that he’s gotten heavier, his appearance got all the more intimidating. But she and her children knew him to be a giant teddy bear. 

But Athena snapped out of her thoughts as Keith asked, “But what’s got you all in a dancing mood?”

“Trevor’s trying to learn how to dance for his _girlfriend_ ,” teased Josiah. The young boy’s emphasis on ‘girlfriend’ made Trevor blush with embarrassment. But before the teenager could say anything, Keith said, “Well, I think his good friend will enjoy his dance skills. Right, Trev?”

Trevor, still slightly pink from embarrassment, breathed a sigh of relief and said, “Yeah thanks Keith! But we were just messing around though.”

“Keith do you know how to dance?” asked Axel as he gently nudged his twin sister, Akeelah's arm. 

Shrugging his broad shoulders, the big broadcaster confessed, “I do know how to dance but it’s been a long time.”

Smiling at her twin brother, Akeelah said with a twinkling in her eye, “Can you and Mama show Trevor how to dance?”

The two adults exchanged looks before Andre also got in on the fun and said, “Yeah Mama show us how it’s done!”

Shrugging awkwardly, Keith said, “Sure if your mother’s okay with it.”

Athena nodded and said, “Y-yeah sure.”

As Keith put little Nichelle down, he approached Athena and as they neared each other he heard Athena take a deep breath. Their tension was something of unrequited want. Suddenly though, Akeelah had turned the CD back on but now it was playing _It Could Happen to You_ sung by Jo Stafford. 

While the children smiled as the two adults got into dancing position, Athena nearly melted as Keith wrapped his thick, strong arms around her slender waist to pull her close. She couldn’t help but notice how small and compact she was in his arms. In addition to that, she couldn’t help but notice that she had to crane her head at an angle to meet his gaze due to her being naturally being eye level with his chest. 

As they moved in sync to the music, Keith drank in the appearance of Athena in his arms. He observed how beautiful, strong, and graceful she looked. Outside of her appearance, Keith always admired her intellect and sports knowledge. The two generally got into friendly debates on things and she never took his bullcrap, which he found himself falling for. 

“You really can dance, Mr. Olbermann,” said Athena with a gleam in her eye.

“What can I say…I’m just full of surprises,” Keith said with a deep chuckle that resonated through his barrel sized chest. Immediately after saying that, Keith loosed his grip on her waist just enough to dip Athena which caused the kids to make ‘oooh’ sounds. 

As Keith brought her back up, Athena couldn’t help but blush harder because as she came up she smelled Keith’s aftershave. This little detail just made this experience even more special. 

The kids continued to watch the two anchors until the dance came to its conclusion. As the song ended, the kids applauded and the two anchors stepped away from each other. 

They stayed in each other’s embrace for a few more moments. But Athena stepped out of Keith’s arms and said softly, “Thanks for the dance…”

Keith could only nod dumbly.

“Let’s uh…let’s eat lunch,” offered Athena, as she led the kids into the kitchen.

Keith looked on and couldn’t help the feelings building up inside himself once again.

_Maybe one day…_

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> 15 year old Trevor Noah, 13 year old Andre Ted (played by Corbin Bleu), 11 year old Axel (played by Isaiah Russell-Bailey) & Akeelah "Kira" (played by Keke Palmer), 7 year old Josiah Steve (played by Khamani Griffin), 3 year old Nichelle "Nikki" Rosie (OFC)


End file.
